1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gutters, gutter covers, and ice and snow melting systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a gutter and roof protection system with an attached heating element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gutters are often installed on houses and other buildings to collect and carry water away from roofs and other sloped surfaces. Unfortunately, gutters often become clogged with leaves, twigs, and other debris, thus limiting their ability to collect water. Clogged gutters can also overflow, causing water damage to fascia and soffits of the buildings to which they are attached. Gutter covers, such as the ones described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,557,891; 5,660,001; and 6,098,344 have been developed to alleviate these problems.
Roofs and other sloped surfaces are also subject to the accumulation of snow and ice, especially on eaves and overhangs which are not positioned over heated areas. Accumulated snow and ice can cause “ice dams” on roofs, gutters, and gutter covers which interfere with the normal shedding and collection of water. As water backs up behind an ice dam, it can flow through small cracks in shingles or other roofing material. Over prolonged periods of time, the freezing and subsequent thawing cycle of the water expands these cracks, eventually damaging the roof and underlying materials. Such ice dams also often break away and fall to the ground, potentially causing injury to persons and damage to property below.
Heating cables and other de-icing products can be placed on roofs, gutter covers and/or gutters to melt snow and ice before it accumulates and forms ice dams. However, heating cables must be fastened with staples, nails or other fasteners or they will move over time and require repositioning. Use of such fasteners creates holes in the roofs and/or gutters, resulting in damage due to water infiltration and the subsequent freezing and thawing described above. This placement of heating cables on top of roof shingles and gutters also creates an impediment to the normal flow of water and can trap leaves and other debris.
Heating cables and other de-icing products can be installed underneath roof shingles to avoid some of the above-described problems, but doing so requires a great deal of labor, especially for existing roofs. Covering heating cables with shingles also reduces their ability to melt snow and ice and increases the risk of fires.